we're in this together
by albionmyway
Summary: Harry wants Draco to move in with him, but the latter has some doubts. /for hogwarts:)


**we're in this together **

**-Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Assignment # 3 - Home Economics and Domestic Magic - Task 5 Shelter and Housing: Write about someone moving house or someone who doesn't have a home.**

 **-Hogwarts Battle of the Black Lake - Ship Battles - Character: Draco Malfoy - Team Draco/Harry**

 **-Bonus Prompt (5 additional points): (word) reputation**

 **-Hogwarts Duelling Club - Walnut Wand - VS Nutjob Nigel**

 **Prompts used (5 for 10 points):**

 **-Item: Glasses**

 **-Word: Habit**

 **-Dialogue: "Well I don't find this surprising at all."**

 **-Magical Creature: Unicorn**

 **-Quote: "I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all you have yet to be."**

 **-Hogwarts Fortnightly Event - Song Lyrics Challenge - Rocky Horror Picture Show- "He's just a little brought down because -"**

 **Word Count without A/N's: 1,230**

* * *

His hand closed on his fourth glass of Firewhiskey at the Leaky Cauldron, hoping it'd take his mind away from his current situation.

"So, mate." Blaise Zabini drove Draco out of his thoughts. "Potter's finally asked you."

"I'm dating the git, sure," shrugged Draco, taking another gulp of Firewhiskey. "But _moving in_ with him is something on a whole new level."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You know, at some point in any serious relationship, people usually move in with each other," he said sardonically. "I mean, he's just a little brought down because -"

"Even _you_ have to agree that he's moving too fast," argued Draco.

Blaise's eyes shot upward. "During our eighth year, you and Potter eyeballed each other so much that I _personally_ went up to Potter and asked him if he had a thing for you. Had I not done that, there'd be no ' _moving'_ at all in the relationship!"

"Well, I think it's too soon to talk about moving in. I mean, imagine living with the Savior your entire life," he said, taking another swig. "We're not exactly...public. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't exactly want to have my footsteps dogged all my life."

Blaise appeared thoughtful as he took another bite of treacle tart.

"I mean face it, people already look down on me for being a former _Death Eater._ If I do something like move in with Potter and it goes public, the hate I'll get is insane."

"So what'd you tell him?" asked Blaise curiously.

"I told him I'd ' _think about it,'"_ said Draco, putting air quotes around the phrase before curling his lips into a sneer. "Why can't he think about anyone but himself? Doesn't he realize that if I try to move in with him, it'd ruin whatever little reputation I have left?"

"Don't let that stuff get in the way of your happiness," advised Blaise. "Although what do _I_ know? I'm half drunk." He gave a lopsided smile.

The two laughed, hopefully being able to forget about their problems in the morning.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't."

Draco and Harry were having a glaring match in an alley behind St. Mungo's, where Draco worked as a Healer.

"What makes you think I'm avoiding you?" asked Draco, his voice defensive.

"I don't know," said Harry sardonically, "Whenever I look your way, you always turn away. Is it about the move-in?" he added, a bit more gently.

"Potter," said Draco coolly, his voice controlled, "What makes you _possibly_ think that this could _ever_ work out? We're not even publicly dating. And now you want us to _live_ together? Can't you think of others but yourself? Because, well, I don't find this surprising at all. Do you know how much _hate_ we're gonna get for it? Don't you realize the _articles_ that are going to be awful? Don't you realize - "

Harry cut him off with a soft kiss, and while Draco reciprocated outwardly, a string of curse words were inwardly running through his head. _How_ could that speckled git distract him with a kiss at a time like this?

"Who cares about what other people think when we have our love?" whispered Harry fiercely.

"I do!" said Draco hotly. "I'm not a be-all save-all Gryffindork like you!"

"So, you're saying you want to remain a secret forever?" asked Harry softly. "I mean, is that what you _really_ want?"

"No," admitted Draco. "No, it isn't. But do I really have another option? I love you, Harry, but I don't think I'm ready to take that step."

"When will you ever be ready, then?" asked Harry, his voice harsh.

Draco stepped back, his cheeks tinging pink with anger, "As I've said before, can't you think of anybody but yourself or is it just an _automatic habit_ for you to not do so?"

"I could say the same thing about you," said Harry venomously.

"You know what? I don't think this is going to work out," hissed Draco, Disapparating before Harry could even stop him.

* * *

"Healer Malfoy?" Draco looked up with a raised eyebrow to see a woman waiting uncertainly outside his office. "An owl's just arrived addressed to you, from Harry Potter? Why would Harry Potter be writing to _you?"_ He didn't miss the layer of thinly veiled disgust in the woman's tone

He strode over, snatching the letter from the woman. "It's none of your business who writes to me and who doesn't," he said coldly. The woman looked like she wanted to say something more, but she turned on her heel and left.

He slowly opened the letter, reading its contents-

 _Dear Ferret,_

 _I've thought a lot about our argument a couple of days ago, and I realize your worries of the arrangement and would like to apologize. When will you realize that I'd do anything for you? If people target you for being with me, I swear to Merlin I'll do something extremely foolish so we'll both be targets together. And I mean every word of it._

 _I remember the first time I told you that I loved you, in our eighth year. You'd scoffed and said "I was always in love with you, you prat, since that oaf sent us to find that bloody Unicorn." We'd spent the whole day together after that: just talking. Laughing. Getting to see you in a whole new light than the arsehole I'd known for my seven years at Hogwarts. Zabini was to thank for that, I guess, even if I wanted to kill him for locking us in a closet together._

 _The point of this is that I really want you to know how much you mean to me, and the reason I asked you this is because I want to (heaven forbid) spend the rest of my life around you. And if you're not ready - that's okay too. Because I love you for all that you are, all that you have been, and all you have yet to be._

 _Love,_

 _Scarhead._

Draco took a deep breath as he reread the letter. He reached for a Quill, his hands shaking.

 _Bespeckled git,_

 _I suppose it doesn't hurt to try. But you know if I get threatened, you're going to be the one to blame. You're right. I don't want to spend the rest of my life having to sneak around to see the man I love. I'll attempt to move in with you. Let's see how long I last._

 _-D.M._

* * *

He watched wordlessly as Harry angrily shred the venomous article that Rita Skeeter had wrote about them, throwing all its contents into the flames of the fireplace of their new shared home in Grimmauld Place.

"I told you something like this would happen," said Draco bitterly.

"Nobody believes Skeeter's stuff anyways, love," said Harry, still glaring over at the fireplace as he planted a kiss on Draco's cheek. "She tried to insinuate a dirty scandal between Neville and Luna — they're two of the most innocent and cleanest people I've never met, they'd _never_ do such things like that article suggested."

"I don't think I can live with you any longer, Harry," said Draco seriously.

"I understand -"

"Oh, no. Not because of the articles, but because you used all my hair conditioner up!"

Harry glared at him, "You're _so_ overdramatic."

A smirk played on Draco's face, "When am I not?"

* * *

 **A/N: And there ends it! (I swear, anyone waiting for Lina. Next Sunday AT THE LATEST).**

 **Thank you to Dessie (desertredwolf) and June (JBrocks917) for betaing my fic! You loves are lovely :3**

 **Please R &R :)**

 **-Ana**


End file.
